In recant years, for both economic and ecological reasons, the height of these caps, i.e. the dimension of these caps in the direction of the central axis of their skirt, has ceaselessly increased, the skirt being reduced, so to speak, to a ring of very small height, the interior cylindrical surface of which is almost entirely occupied by a thread enabling the cap to be screwed onto the end ring of the container neck, which also has the smallest axial size. As a result of this, at present, some users have real difficulty in opening these caps, because the axial dimension of the exterior cylindrical surface of their skirt is so small that their fingers have difficulty grasping these caps effectively to unscrew them, in particular on first opening them, when it is very often necessary to break indicators of first opening, for example when a non-removable axial part of the skirt is retained around the container neck, while the rest can be unscrewed and removed, subject to breaking a line of weakening separating the non-removable skirt part and the removable skirt part. Moreover, the arrangements of the container neck linked to the indicators of first opening of the cap can accentuate the difficulties referred to above: thus the flange generally present at the base of the ring to limit how far the non-removable skirt part can drop makes it even more difficult to grasp the “small” removable skirt part.
Of course, one solution to the problem defined above would be to revert to the old dimensions of the caps and their associated rings. However, the object of the present invention is to propose an improved cap which, whilst being capable of being fixed removably to a present-day container neck, i.e. to a container neck the ring of which has a small axial dimension, is easier for users to manipulate, notably to open.